Someone Else's Story
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: Sam and Dean watch the stars. Wee!Chesters fic. "There were two brothers once," Sam started, voice going melancholy. "They loved each other, even though they were different, Dean." Adorable Wee!Chesters. I appreciate all reviews. Happy Tuesday everyone!


A/N Written very late at night…..I don't normally write Wee!Chesters, but I suppose there's a time for everything…..  
Extra thanks to my Beta who beta'd this paragraph by paragraph. You rock!

* * *

The night Sam and Dean watched the stars, the air was thick with August warmth and the bugs that came along with it.

The sky had faded to a spectacular sunset around dinner, a fiery end to another scorching day.  
It had been another terribly hot day, the heat going straight through him until Dean could feel it in his bones hours after the sun had set.

Sam had been nothing but energetic all day, running around in the heat with a spirit Dean was pretty sure was abnormal. First, he'd wanted to go to the nearby beach, even though Dean didn't have the heart to tell him it was pretty much a five by ten piece of sand next to a pond.

After the beach, it was the farmer's market, blazing hot under the noon sun. The red apple Sam bought was so red it hurt, reflecting light as he bit into it, spraying juice everywhere.

They'd found a fair a couple blocks over, somewhere for kids to run around and enjoy the summer. Dean bought tickets and they spent hours there, laughing when the sun began to set and they walked home, sunburned noses worn like badges of honor.

When they'd gotten home, the sun was low and a deep red like Sam's apple. Dean began to cook dinner, glad for once John wasn't home to ruin this day. Their day.

He wasn't really sure where John was. He knew he'd be back in a few days, and supposed that was all that mattered. Thinking about John made him feel older, older than the ten years he had (and the extra twenty taking care of Sam that came with it)

Sam himself was tired, slowly sliding down his seat as dean cooked potatoes in the old oven they'd found at the back of the cottage they'd rented.

It was a nice place. He hadn't liked it at first, but after a week, the sun and smell and the life of simplicity had worn on him. He woke up these days to Sam's laughter, a distant plane or simply a bird. He didn't have to wake up to the sound of knives being sharpened or John's quick, "get up, we're leaving."

It was simple out here.

Next door was a cornfield, long and wide, stretching so far Dean couldn't see the end, no matter how high he climbed the one oak tree in the small yard.

He wondered what it was like to stay in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. To wake up to the same stars and sun every morning, the same horizon full of simple, green corn. And to watch it slowly turn, to see the seasons change the land, making it different but still recognizable.

It would be different, he decided. A part of him would always belong to the open road, but a larger part of him wondered what it meant to stay in one place and have a life. Maybe even start a family one day.

The sound of Sam's bubbly laughter shocked him out of his imagination, seeing Sam pressed against a window, face pink in the fading sun.

"Look, Dean!" He was shouting, pudgy fingers against the window. "It's a cow, Dean! In our yard!" He said with enormous amazement, eyes wide.

"W' sit doing here?" Sam asked energetically.

Dean shook his head slightly, smiling at Sammy affectionately. That grown up part of him whispered "take a picture," and "it won't be like this forever, Dean," but he ignored that voice and joined Sam at the window.

Sure enough, there was a large milk cow standing thee, chewing its cud and pretty much doing nothing.  
Dean laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Normal non-monster creatures were such weird things.

"Well, I gotta go take it back to wherever it came from." He told Sam. "You wanna come with?"

Sam's face lit up. "Yeah!"

And so the rest of the evening went.

* * *

The cow belonged to a farmer a few farms over, happy to see his cow back safe and sound.

Sam had made friends with the cow walking it over, telling it about the long day he'd had with his older brother. Apparently the cow had rejuvenated Sam, rosy cheeks and bright eyes shoving aside any lethargy.

Sam was sad to see the cow go, but the farmer gave them some fresh cheese and a promise to come see the cow whenever they wanted.

It was a pretty good deal in Dean's mind.

They got home just in time for the potatoes to be ready, shoveling in microwaved hot dogs and slices like cavemen.

The sun would do that to you, he supposed. Make you starving and thirsty.

He found himself on the porch a few hours later, dishes washed and Sam in bed.

The sky was dark now, so so dark that Dean almost wanted to go back inside.

The cities they stayed in never got this dark. The street lamps would always glow against the sky, making the whole night orange.

Sometimes his dreams were orange, when his bed was right next to the window and all he could see was the streetlights.

This sky was endless, dark like a demon's eyes, even though Dean wasn't supposed to have seen one.  
He shivered. Its eyes were just like this, long cold and completely different.

This sky, no matter how used he was to living here already, was the one thing he knew he'd never get used to.

The only thing that kept his eyes on the sky was the amazing stars, littered across the sky so pretty and complex that Dean didn't look away.

He couldn't understand the constellations, intricate stories and lines that had never made sense to him.  
He wished it had. So he could read the night sky like a map, could point his finger at the sky and trace out a story, a life, an end.

He'd always told Sammy, "We'll be up there one day."

Sam had just nodded and found another book, but Dean knew he'd heard him. Knew he understood.

He was pretty sure that was why Sam found him stretched out on the grass an hour later, eyes wide and peaceful.

Sam slid next to him, batman pajamas thin and soft against Dean's arm as he curled up against his brother.

They stared at the stars in silence for a while, Sam's eyes moving back and forward slowly.

"Do you know the story of Gemini?" Sam asked after a second, voice growing older with knowledge.

Dean shook his head, trying to see where Sam was pointing.

"Those two bright stars there, Dean." Sam said, guiding his arm over. "The ones right next to each other."

"What's the story, Sam?" He asked after he found them, a bright star and a just as bright orange one nestled next to it.

"There were two brothers once," Sam started, voice going melancholy. "Twins. But one was immortal, the son of Zeus, while the other was mortal."

He sighed, snuggling closer to Dean. "They loved each other, even though they were different." He frowned slightly. "I think one was good with horses, while the other brother was known for his strength."

Dean nodded, letting Sam speak.

Sam sighed, voice so much older than Dean could believe.

"They fought together, in the...the Trojan War?" He asked asked tentatively. "But the mortal twin died at the end, and the other brother was devastated."

He turned to point at the stars again. "He asked Zeus to let his brother share his immortality, because he couldn't live without his brother."

Dean watched silently as Sam frowned, trying remember the story.

"He agreed, and together they were put in the stars forever." Sam ended. "And so they're always there, forever."

He turned to Dean, spell broken. "Isn't that cool, Dean?"

Dean nodded, entranced by the story and the stars he could understand now. Were all the stories like this?

Sam yawned, and Dean realized that he'd been out here for a while.

"Let's get to bed, huh Sam?" He said, prodding the sleepy child's shoulder.

"Mphmmm.." Sam mumbled, already halfway asleep.

Dean glared but slung the sleepy child over his shoulder, opening the screen door with his foot.

When Sam was finally asleep, Dean went to his own bed, suddenly worn out.

He conked out instantly, mind barely remembering the story, but that night when he slept, he didn't see the twin stars in the sky.

He saw him and Sam.

* * *

A/N Like it? Review! J


End file.
